(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative cover adapted to fit onto the enter surface of the rim of a spare wheel attached to the rear of a motor vehicle, and in particular to a rim cover that can be locked to prevent theft of the spare wheel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles, especially off-road type vehicles such as Jeeps and the like, have a spare wheel often called a spare tire, mounted with a support bracket onto the rear of the vehicle. As used herein, the term “spare wheel” means the combination of the metal wheel rim and the tire that is mounted on the rim.
Spare wheels are often covered with a cover that extends over the wheel rim and tire for decorative purposes and also to protect the wheel from accumulation of dirt and debris. These wheel covers are commonly made of fabric, although some covers are constructed of metal. In addition, some vehicles include rim covers that are attached only over the outer surface of the wheel rim. Generally, these covers do not deter theft of the spare wheel.
As used in the following description, the term “outer” refers to the side away from the vehicle when the spare wheel is mounted on the vehicle, while “inner” refers to the side towards the vehicle.